wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lillie
|-|Intro= Lillie belongs to Piggyxl and is coded by Sby! Do not steal or edit anything on this page except for categories! |-|Lillie= Appearance Lillie is small for a RainWing and most dragons are a head taller than her. She usually keeps her scales yellow and purple. Her belly is normally gold and her underwings are purple with the other side has a pink tint to it. Her frills are light pink and her eyes are a forest green. She always carries a dark red bag around her neck which holds fruit and a small blow dart gun. Even though Lillie hate fighting, she carries the blow dart around to protect herself and her friends. Personality On the outside, Lillie is very optimistic and positive about life like most Rainwings. She doesn’t like being made fun of it is an overall joyful dragon. Lil hates being serious and loves to have fun and goof off. Lillie is very compassionate and loves to help others when she can. She hates fighting and seeing others fight or get hurt. Lillie loves to go flying and talk with her friends. She is very loyal and once you gain her trust (which is very easy) and there is nothing she won’t do for you. It is very hard to loose Lillie‘s trust since she is very forgiving. She loves animals and hates the thought of how all the other tribes eat them. Lil is very straight forward and to the point when talking. Lillie hates being left out and fears being left alone with no one around. She is against using her venom but will fire her blow dart if needed to protect those she cares about. Overall Lillie is a happy dragonet who loves to be social and will do anything for her friends. On the inside however (which is hardly ever expressed) she is the complete and total opposite. She is quick tempered, fierce, and stubborn. She only shows this side when her brother was around but after he left her she bécame depressed and decided to try to act like the other RainWings, even though she still has these negative emotions building up inside of her. |-|History= WLS History |-|Relationships= Relationships Oceanic- Lillie thinks of Oceanic as her best friend and she is very protective of her. Even though they have almost opposite personalities, they get along great and hardly ever get into arguments... except for if fish or fruit is better to eat. Seal- Lillie respects Seal but doesn’t think he is good enough for Oceanic. (Though, she doesn’t think anyone is good enough for Oceanic) Even though Lil thinks this way, she still enjoys hanging out with him. Coypu the Mudwing- Lillie is very close to Coypu and they usually get along great. Coypu doesn’t think Oceanic is good enough for Seal and Lillie doesn’t think Seal is good enough for Oceanic which is usually the only reason why they argue with each other. StarWriter the Nightwing- Peccary the Skywing- Truthseeker the Nightwing SandWing hybrid- |-|Gallery= Gallery C3C6B8AE-AA7A-44E6-A7C0-4FA631185DD7.png|With the rest of her winglet 6385F589-F0EC-4465-A338-5D6A9434268D.png|As a pony by Piggyxl, inspired by Morpho 759FF941-2BF8-42A7-9305-79F14B4EB196.png|As a Scavenger F3BC1A90-6BCF-4082-9D90-08FAD1DC5E18.jpeg|Oceanic and Lillie Aesthetic IMG 3325.jpg|By Ronin EDEFD9ED-90D1-4DC2-88A9-4BC000C4DD44.jpeg|Seal and Lillie Aesthetic SeallieFriendship.jpeg|Seal and Lillie Aesthetic by Sby 5A1E96C3-BED9-4930-9489-25AE1FBDABE4.jpeg|By SalvationTheIceAndNightwing Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student)